Decisons
by xotayxo
Summary: The two of them are inseperable. His parents died, her family abandoned her, and all they have left is each other. Until he has to make a decision that will impact not just them, but everyone close to them. Original. Implied Niley.
1. Chapter 1

alright i'm back from the dead....well actually i've just been extremely busy. But, i do have a joint account with xx julia....and we have a story together!!! it's camp rock....check it out if you'd like. the account is TayJayForeverDancing.

so this is a story that i started writing about a week ago...one of the characters will be going through something similar to what i've been going through....which has been a lot of stress and having to make decisions. Decisions that i didnt like. So i'll let you figure out what character that is....if you get it, i'll dedicate a chapter to you!

Oh, and just a heads up, i have no idea how long this will be, i kinda just wrote it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The two were on her bed, him lying against the pillows, her resting against his chest. His arms laced around his waist, pulling her closer to him, and she snuggled into his body, trying to touch any part of his skin that was available. She tilted her head to rest her ear against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She would do this every single night they spent together, since it helped her fall asleep at night.

He began to stroke her back, lightly drawing various shapes on her skin. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his unique scent that she would know anywhere. He smelled like something musky mixed with something sweet and something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she lay there, she wished the two of them could stay like this forever.

He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt her attempt to bury herself deeper into him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and breathed in the scent of her hair: vanilla, honey, and something fruity.

He continued to stroke her back as he felt her breathing even out, and once more smiled to himself. Knowing he couldn't move a muscle without waking her up, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to text his older brother, who happened to be his guardian as well.

_Kev, I'm gonna stay with her tonight. She's out. _

**Alright, just be home tomorrow by 11. John has something big to tell us. **

He was curious about that. What did their producer have to tell him and his brothers? Ever since his mother and father died, their producer had come to be their father figure. Kevin, being the oldest at 23, became the legal guardian to his older brother and himself.

Nevertheless, he settled into the pillows adorning her queen sized bed and soon enough, he drifted into a peaceful slumber, where his dreams carried him to a world all its own.

* * *

kinda short i know, but let me know if you're interested??

xo


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone!! sorry this is so late....i've been swamped with final exam stuff....dance.....GRADUATION....(which is thursday)...and i'm actually leaving for DISNEY WORLD in a week!!! so i've been just a little busy...but i found time to type this up and post it.

this story is going to be about 6 chapters long...so this is Part 2 of 6.

**oh, and BTW, Frankie is not in this story. Idk, he just never made it into my writing. (sorry Frankie, I still love you!) **

**ages: Kevin-23  
Joe- 21  
Nick-18**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just the plot. **

* * *

She woke up slowly, not wanting to forget the dream she just had. She tried to bury her head deeper into her pillow, only to find that her pillow was quite hard. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying across her boyfriend with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She lifted her head to look at him, and she smiled. He looked so peaceful laying there, a soft smile on his plump pink lips. She rested her head back on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

He woke up a little while later, sunlight streaming through the windows and his girlfriend's head resting on his chest. She was awake, and lightly drawing shapes on his skin through his shirt. She looked up at him to see his gorgeous brown eyes looking at her underneath his long eyelashes. She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. He broke away long enough to check the time on his phone.

10:30. He had a half hour to get back to his house. He looked at her, kissed her nose, and told her that he had to be home by 11.

He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before getting off the bed and going into her bathroom. She got up off her bed and went to her dresser, pulling out capri sweatpants and an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt.

He emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower with a towel around his waist and went back into her bedroom. She heard him come in just as she was finishing getting changed. She walked past him and disappeared into the bathroom, not before pressing a kiss to his bare collarbone.

In the bathroom, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth. Spraying a little bit of perfume on skin, she opened the door and found him sitting on her bed checking his sugar levels. She slipped her feet into her sneakers, and grabbed her cell phone, wallet, and keys.

They walked out of her apartment hand in hand to his car. It took them only 5 minutes to drive to his house, and he held her hand the entire time.

They both got out and he walked around to her side of the car. He kissed her briefly and said, "I'll text you when I'm done talking to my brothers and producer. I love you."

"Love you too." He watched her walk down the sidewalk to downtown and went up the walkway to his house.

Not even bothering to knock, he pushed open his front door and heard his brothers call, "In the kitchen!"

He walked into the kitchen and found his older brothers sitting at the island, the eldest drinking a cup of coffee, the middle drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, Prez, how was Miley's?"

The youngest shrugged. "Fine. We watched a movie and then she fell asleep."

"You really love her, don't you?" The eldest asked.

He broke into a rare smile. "Yeah, I really do."

The eldest brother looked at his phone and said, "John should be here any minute. We should go downstairs."

The 3 of them ventured their way downstairs to their recording studio in the basement. Not even a split second later, in walked their producer, John Fields.

John was an all around nice guy. He knew when to be funny; he knew when to be serious. He never chose anything for the boys; he let them make all their own decisions, something that is looked down upon in the business.

"Good morning guys," John said, greeting each of the brothers.

They all sat down on the couches decorating the basement and the trio of brothers waited for John to speak.

"Well, let me get straight to the point. Your last album did well, but not as well as your previous albums. But, I'm not gonna watch this album go to waste, because you three worked your butts off on it. So, long story short, you guys are going on tour."

All 3 brothers had different reactions to this news: The eldest broke out into a smile, the middle brother jumped up and hugged their producer, and the youngest just sat there in shock. He, in turn, asked the obvious question.

"When do we leave?"

John turned to face the 18 year old.

"You leave in 3 days. It's a 5 month tour, starting in Arizona, ending in New Jersey."

The two older brothers were jabbering away on their cell phones to their friends and girlfriends while the youngest still sat on the couch.

"You okay, Nick?" John asked, placing his hand on the youngest brother's shoulder. He looked up, almost as if he was in a trance.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, i was just....thinking."

He did not want to go on this tour; he wanted to stay here, with his girlfriend.

He did not want to leave her alone; not after what happened a few years ago. She hated being alone after that. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before she went away to UCLA.

So he devised a plan, a plan he knew would work, a plan that would not be approved by his brothers or his producer.

He did not care; he would do anything for the woman he loved. And he was sure that if his brothers were in the same situation, they would do the same thing.

* * *

so....your thoughts?

oh, and there is a kind of a pattern that I'm following with this story....it has to do with the way I'm writing it....if anyone guesses it, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

hey! so i have a little down time in my hectic summer schedule....and i thought i would type this up for you guys. I know it's been a while. but hopefully this will make up for it. It's short, but oh well :)

so i said this was gonna be 6 parts....but i'm gonna include an epilogue...so 7. But the epilogue isn't gonna be in the future or anything. You'll see what i mean later on. :)

oh, and anyone who can guess the pattern that I'm following with this story....it has to do with the way I'm writing it will still get a chapter dedicated to them!

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Nothing else. **

* * *

She walked briskly back to her apartment with her hands full of grocery bags from the local supermarket.

Reaching her apartment complex, she pulled out her keys and managed to unlock her front door without dropping any bags. Walking into her apartment, she went into her kitchen and put the bags on the island and began unloading them. Once she was finished, she went into her bedroom, and turned on the light.

She was startled to find her boyfriend of 5 years lying on her bed with a smile on his face. She put her wallet, keys, and cell phone on her dresser, kicked off her sneakers, and crawled onto the bed with him.

He pulled her on top of him, showering her with kisses. She ran her hands through his hair as his hand traveled up her back to her neck.

She pulled away from the kiss long enough to roll to the side and say, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

He smiled and faced her, ghosting his hand across her hip.

"What? I can't surprise my girlfriend?"

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Of course you can surprise me. Now, what important news do you have to tell me?"

His mouth dropped open in shock. She knew him so well that she could tell he had something to say to her.

He rolled onto his back, lacing his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh.

She propped herself up on an elbow, still facing him. She ran her free hand through his hair, coming around to cup his cheek.

Her lips met his in a gentle kiss and she pulled away, looked him in the eyes, and said, "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

He avoided her gaze as best he could, and sat up against the pillows on her bed. She sat up as well, hugging her knees to her chest and chewing at her bottom lip.

He took her hands in his, and said, "You know I love you, right?" She nodded. "And you know that I would do anything for you, right?"

"Nick," she warned, "Where are you going with this?"

He sighed again, and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, she noticed, he looked much older than he really was.

"Our producer came to talk to me and my brothers today. He said that our album didn't do as well as our previous ones. So, to help our album, John said that we're going on tour."

She just sat there, no emotion present in her face, just letting the words wash over her. She nodded at him to go on.

"It's a five month tour, starting in Arizona, ending in Vancouver. We're supposed to leave in 3 days."

Tears began to pour silently down her face, and she didn't even bother wiping them away. He opened his arms, and she crawled into them, sobbing into his chest as he let his own tears fall freely.

He then noticed that she was pounding her fists against his chest, taking out her anger and sadness on him. He let her hit him, as he knew he deserved it. The hitting went on for a good 15 minutes, until he could tell she was beginning to lose her strength.

He stopped her briefly to whisper in her ear the following 3 words.

"I'm not going."

* * *

yes i know i'm evil.....but you gotta review if you want the next chapter :)

xo


	4. Chapter 4

part 4 of 7.....no opening a/n!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing. Just the plot.

* * *

**

She sat upright, still in his arms, her eyes glistening with tears.

"W-what?" he voice was watery.

He wiped her remaining tears away and kissed her eyelids, her forehead, and finally her lips.

"You heard me. I'm not going on the tour. I'll do the show tonight, and then that's it."

Her eyes widened in shock. He never turned down an opportunity to perform for his fans. She knew he loved to perform, and he fed off the energy from the fans.

"But, you've never turned down an opportunity to perform. You love performing. You can't just throw it all away!"

He nodded, showing that he heard what she said. He didn't listen to any of it.

"I'm not throwing it all away. Leaving you behind would be throwing everything away. I love you with all my heart, and I would go all the way around the world for you. I would willingly walk away from all of this for you. Which is exactly what I'm doing."

She was at a loss for words. She would never, EVER, ask him to walk away from his music and performing, and yet here he was, willingly walking away from it. For her.

"No," she said, "I'm not letting you do this. I'm calling your brother. You're going on tour."

He made no move to stop her as she got up and made her way over to her dresser to where her cell phone was.

Turning around, she said, "You did tell your brothers that you're not going, right?"

His eyes met hers, and instantly, she knew. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell them. And you weren't planning on telling them."

He silently walked over to her, slid one hand underneath her legs and the other around her waist. He picked her up off the floor and gently laid her on her bed. He lay next to her, stroking her cheek softly, whispering sweet nothings her ear.

She rolled over onto her side to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but love shining in them. A single tear fell from her eyes, and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"You're really going to do this for me?" she asked him, her hand still on his cheek.

He nodded and she kissed him softly. Pulling away, she let her lips linger near his for a moment before whispering, "I love you," and kissing the spot she knew drove him wild.

He was overwhelmed with her without even knowing it. He rolled them over so she was underneath him. She had pulled her sweatshirt off and was laying in only a tank top, bra, and sweatpants. He pulled his own shirt off when he felt her hands working at the waistband of his jeans. She let out a satisfied sigh when she finally opened them. He took her hint, and kicked his jeans off to the side.

He kissed her fervently, and hovered over her. They had never gone this far sexually with each other, even after being with each other for almost 6 years.

She reached her face up to give him a soft kiss, lacing her hands around his neck. He in turn buried his head in the crook of her neck, sucking lightly on her collarbone. She said, while trying to suppress a moan, "We can't stay here if you don't go on tour. People will be looking for us. Where will we go?"

He kissed her again, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head. She had a distant feeling that she already had a plan in mind, and he was hesitant about sharing it.

"Baby, something's on your mind. Tell me?" She played with the hairs on the back of his neck, and she felt him relax at her touch.

He shifted off of her, and rolled onto his side. She moved with him, and kept her arms locked around his neck.

He kissed her softly.

"Run," he said, "Run away with me."

* * *

your thoughts? this is a lil longer than the others....so theres two more chapters left..then an epilogue.

review!!

xo


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone! i'm back...here's part 5!!

oh, and to anyone who reads Tree House, and Where Were You? .....theyll be updated within the week! :)

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. that's it. **

* * *

He felt her freeze, and instantly regretted sharing his plan with her.

But, to his surprise, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay," was her reply. He just stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked her, as he gazed into her ocean colored eyes.

"You said, 'Run away with me.' And I will."

He was amazed at the girl next to him. Amazed at the fact that she was willing to run away with him and go somewhere else.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyebrows knotted together on her forehead and she released her hands from their place around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe you were terrified at the thought of leaving everything behind to run away with me."  
She smiled slightly and kissed him gently.

"When I'm with you, I have everything. I will drop everything, right now, and go with you."

He smiled a rare smile, showing his teeth. She smiled as well, and sat up against the pillows on her bed.

Reaching over for her laptop, she logged on and pulled up the website for a little known airport.

He came up next to her and said, "Where do you want to go?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

She pulled up a flight from the airport, which was in Sacremento, to Athens, Greece. It left at 5:00 the next morning.

She looked over at her boyfriend, who was at the moment playing with her hair, and said, "What do you think?"

He looked at the price and said, "Book it. I'll use my card."

She booked 2 tickets, and then went to a realtor's website and searched Athens, Greece.

She found a spacious villa and asked him to see if they could afford it. He took one glance at it and said, "Copy down the address and phone number. I'm going to pack. I'll be back for a bit before I have to go to the venue. I love you." Kissing her briefly, he got up off her bed and left.

Keeping her laptop open on her bed, she looked up the weather in Greece and started to pack. She packed rather light, knowing that she would buy more clothing when she landed in Greece. She packed a few bathing suits, a few sundresses, t-shirts, shorts, and flip flops. She opted to leave her blow dryer and straightener here; she didn't want people to recognize her. She finished packing her makeup, powered down her laptop, and placed her things by the door.

She went into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water when her boyfriend walked through her front door, small duffle bag in one hand, phone in the other.

He put his bag near hers and then went to go sit on the couch next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence, until she broke it.

"How did your brothers take the news?"

He looked at her and then looked away.

* * *

**Earlier**

He walked into his house and found it just as he expected it to be: empty. He knew for a fact that one of his brothers was proposing tonight to his girlfriend, and he was slightly saddened that he would not be seeing them after the show tonight. He slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom, which was incredibly clean for an 18 year old. He sighed and began to pack, which did not take him long. After double checking he had everything he wanted to bring, and checking to make sure he had enough insulin, he sat down at his desk. He ripped a piece of paper from his songbook, made a mental note not to forget said songbook, and began to write.

_K2:_

_I know that when you read this, you're going to either want to hurt me or come find me. I'm asking you one thing: Don't. I know that I'm being selfish by making this decision, but I feel it's for the best. I'm not going on tour with you guys. It's not that I don't want to go on this tour; I do, but I can't. I can't leave Miley alone, not with what happened almost 3 years ago. She can't stand to be alone, and I promised her that I would be there for her. I know that I made a promise to you guys, but maybe you'll understand when you have to make the decision between your fiancee and the band. Which, i pray to God you never have to make that choice._

_I love you. Keep your head._

_Nick_

By then, the tears had begun to fall. He hastily wiped them away as he ripped another piece of paper out of his songbook.

_Danger:_

_I'm pretty sure Kevin gave you the note I wrote to him so you could read it. Look, Joe, I am truly sorry. You and I have always been close, and we told each other everything. And to be honest, this plan came to me after we had the meeting with John. And like I told Kevin, please, please don't come looking for me or Miley. We're safe; trust me on that, and we'll get in contact after we're settled._

_I love you. Be careful._

_Nick_

He finished writing the notes and placed them in his nightstand drawer, and made a mental note to himself to place them out after they came home from the show.

He sighed, picked up his bag, took a look around the house that he would be in only once more after this, and was gone.

* * *

He finished telling her his story and she sat in silence. He looked her in the eyes, and he understood without her saying a word. He got up, and offered his hands to her. She accepted them and allowed him to lead them into her bedroom.

He picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on her bed, before crawling in next to her. Not a word was spoken until she kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you." He drew loving symbols on her back lightly until he heard her breathing even out. He smiled to himself at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, kissed her cheek, and pulled a blanket over her body.

He picked up his keys, wallet, and cell phone, and drove to the venue.

* * *

review?

xo


	6. Chapter 6

part 6 of 7.

this is slightly inspired from the jonas brothers concert that i went to July 24 in philly....BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!! :)

epilogue at 15+ reviews!!!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

* * *

He sat center stage, with a soft blue spotlight shining down on him from above, illuminating his tired face. Clad in a simple long-sleeved black t-shirt and black jeans, he gently ran his fingers over the keys, remembering the exact moments that his life was at an all time low. He was thankful that his brothers were not on stage at this moment, for this was when he became the most vulnerable. As the white baby grand piano rotated slowly, he concentrated on the keys underneath his fingers. He shut out everything else around him. All the noise, all his worries, all the stress. Gone. All he could hear was his thoughts and the music.

_She walks away,  
colors fade to grey.  
Every precious moment now a waste._

_She hits the gas,  
hoping it would pass.  
The red light starts to flash it's time to wait._

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys, are showing me a world I never knew, no  
World I never knew_

He began the speech that was never the same at every show; the moment that changed his life drastically. His fingers moved on their own accord; a simple melody that calmed him, relaxed him. It was as if all his fears and stress had melted away. As he continued to speak, the melody changed.

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer, and I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you've got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know_

He went on to say how he fully believed a cure would found, encouraged everyone to never give up, and to never let anything slow them down. He then asked them to all join in.

_Don't let them get  
Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get  
Inside of your head_

_Don't let them get  
Inside of your head_

_Don't let them inside...._

He paused for a moment, and the keyboardist in the background continued playing. he rested his forehead on the cool surface of the piano as the tears finally fell. This was the last time he would be on stage, in front of his fans. He regained his composure and then finished his speech, slowly transitioning into Much Better.

_Later_

They all got home around 8 pm. He showered while his brothers got changed and said goodbye to him. He wished his eldest brother good luck, as he was proposing tonight to the woman of his dreams. Little did they know that saying goodbye now, meant saying goodbye forever.

Meanwhile, he took the two notes that he had written earlier out of his nightstand and placed them on the island in the kitchen. He pulled his necklace that held his dog tag out and unclasped the chain. Pulling off 2 rings, he placed them on the island and re-clasped the chain.

He studied each ring very closely before placing one on the note addressed to Kevin and the other on the note addressed to Joe.

These rings were given to him and his brothers by their parents when they first formed the band. The rings had all 3 brothers' initials on them, along with a music note. Each brother had 2, one from their mother and one from their father.

He walked around his house one last time, stopping in the music room briefly to pick up his accoustic guitar and place it in his case, before shutting and locking the door.

As he walked to his Mustang, he looked up at the place he once called home, and blinked back a few tears.

As he started the car, his hands on the steering wheel, he rested his head on his hands for a moment, convincing himself that it was for the best.

As he backed down the driveway, he didn't even give his old home a second glance.

* * *

review?

xo


End file.
